The present invention relates generally to computer performance, and more particularly to calculating a transaction parallelization metric using principles of statistics.
Application performance management is focused on monitoring applications and the application environments to determine the application's health and efficiency. Application performance management applications are able to monitor and predict application performance and/or monitor and determine application problems either in the application or in the environment in which the application runs. Application performance management collects several types of metrics from the application, for example, CPU usage, transaction rates, response times, thread pool usage, or other useful data.